


You Are A Special Man To Us, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Het and Slash, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Support, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was thinking back to their time in Laos, & on their way home, He realized that Steve has became more special, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of our series!!!!*





	You Are A Special Man To Us, Steve:

*Summary: Danny was thinking back to their time in Laos, & on their way home, He realized that Steve has became more special, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of our series!!!!* 

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that he, & his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, were going home to Hawaii, after their experience in Laos. They avenged Joe White’s death,Now, Tgey can go home with a clear conscience, & no guilt left behind.

 

He was thinking back to how he found his lover, & his way of thinking. The Blond never had been more worried, than he was at that moment. Thank God, Catherine Rollins called him, & they made a better plan, that made more sense in the long run.

 

“How is he doing ?”, The Brunette Beauty asked, as she sat across from them, as she broke through his thoughts. He gave her a real smile, since the whole ordeal had started. The Loudmouth Detective answered with this, as a response.

 

“He is exhausted, but I think he will be fine, After everything that happened here, & in Laos, He will be able to put this behind him, I’m just happy that he had that last connection with Joe, Before he died”, Danny said, with a sigh, as he made them drinks. He kissed her on the cheek, Catherine smiled sadly, cause she missed that connection. Danny thought twice, & kissed her deeply, & passionately.

 

“Thanks for everything, Cath, You are the best”, “Anything for you, Guys, Anything”, She kissed him this time. “Joe was the one that pushed him to us, Danny, Steve told me,” Catherine said, as they looked at the hunky brunette.

 

“Well, To Joe, then, May he Rest In Peace”, Danny said, as he mace the toast. They clinked their glasses together. “Danno, Is everything okay ?”, The Former Seal asked, sleepily, as he started to wake up. “We were just saying that Joe introduced us to a special man, or pushed him to us”, Catherine said, as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

 

“You are a special man to us, Steve”, The Blond declared, as he kissed him too. “Thanks for having my back, Guys, You are special to me too”. The rest of the flight was made in silence, & they cuddled, & snuggled together, as they relaxed.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
